


Луна Охотника

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Луна Охотника - первое полнолуние после осеннего равноденствия приходится на ранний октябрь или поздний сентябрь. Считается, что это самая яркая луна в году, дающая самый сильный свет. Согласно друидам, на этот день приходится пик психического подъема. Также эта ночь известна как ночь Дикой Охоты и последнее полнолуние перед Самхейном, Хеллоуином (Днем всех святых).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunter's Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906769) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



> Луна Охотника - первое полнолуние после осеннего равноденствия приходится на ранний октябрь или поздний сентябрь. Считается, что это самая яркая луна в году, дающая самый сильный свет. Согласно друидам, на этот день приходится пик психического подъема. Также эта ночь известна как ночь Дикой Охоты и последнее полнолуние перед Самхейном, Хеллоуином (Днем всех святых).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая часть переведена Alrove под редакцией Lavender_Prime.

Черепица холодила пальцы ног, когда он подтянул к себе колени, но Ирука не возражал. Он сделал глубокий вдох; ночной воздух был чист и свеж, в нем причудливо смешались ароматы осени, сосновых игл и дыма. Шел второй день октября, и холода еще не наступили. Сияющая Луна Охотника, самая яркая в году, застыла над уснувшей деревней. Рядом с Ирукой стояла большая коробка с бенто, термос с горячим чаем, а завтра, что самое приятное, ему не нужно было идти на работу в Академию. Ночь казалась прекрасной.  
Что только доказывало: можно быть неплохим шиноби и великолепным учителем, но при этом оставаться паршивым предсказателем. Потому что Ируке предстояла на редкость мерзкая ночка.   
Его глаза задумчиво созерцали звездное небо, в то время как рука рассеянно коснулась бенто. Но он вовремя себя остановил. С жареными кольцами кальмара уже покончено, и, похоже, пора остановиться. Хотя его желудок явно не разделял его мнение: за весь день Ирука успел съесть только чашку супа в перерыве между родительскими собраниями. Рисовые клецки манили его, как морские сирены.   
Но он мог подождать еще немного. Его так называемое «свидание» с Какаши должно было начаться ещё с полчаса назад.  
Их встречи с Какаши ограничивались мимолетными встречами после собраний наставников и редкими случайными ночами, что они проводили вместе. Такие ночи случались примерно раз в месяц... Ирука ни о чем не жалел, просто иногда очень хотелось встретиться и поговорить как друзья, которыми они стали за последние годы. Их встречи были нечасты, и Ирука не собирался портить эту прекрасную ночь, съев весь ужин, ведь Какаши совсем скоро должен подойти.  
Желудок мрачно зарычал; хорошо, может, и стоит съесть половину клецок. Какаши не очень их любит...   
Рука Ируки бросилась от коробки с бенто к сумке с оружием. Двадцать с лишним лет изнурительных тренировок не прошли впустую, даже если сейчас он убивал противников мелом и у школьной доски, а не сюрикеном в настоящем бою.  
Ирука внутренне собрался, напрочь забыв о еде. Быстрая проверка местности не выявила ничего подозрительного. Но это не означало, что опасности не было. С другой стороны, место, где он находился, не давало врагу особых возможностей напасть исподтишка. Люк, ведущий на этаж – закрыт, домов поблизости нет, а, значит, возможности перебраться с крыши на крышу тоже нет. Он находился на самом высоком здании в Конохе: общественной библиотекой с ветхой обсерваторией в виде медленно поворачивающейся башни. Библиотека находилась рядом с школой, так что Ирука хорошо знал местность.   
Заметить кого-нибудь на крыше с земли или с других крыш невозможно, именно поэтому они с Какаши иногда встречались здесь, чтобы поесть, поговорить и вместе полюбоваться звездами...  
Размышляя, Ирука продолжал осматривать все вокруг, как вдруг его глаза приковало темное пятно между двумя трубами дымохода. Инстинкт заставил его всмотреться туда. Постепенно звездное небо и лунный свет соединились в знакомую фигуру.  
– Какаши?  
Что-то в Ируке отказывалось расслабляться.  
Вдруг словно порыв ветра сбил его с ног. На мгновение Ируке показалось, будто что-то подхватило и сбросило его с крыши. Он проваливался во тьму, словно умирая. Нога Ируки задела термос с чаем, и тот, покатившись, сорвался с крыши. Звук громыхающего термоса вырвал Ируку из объятий ужаса.  
Враг?! Замаскированный под Какаши?  
Нет... Нет... Это он. Ирука всегда безошибочно определял его присутствие. Но тогда почему?  
– Какаши? – голос Ируки срывался, в то время как кунай медленно нагревался в ладони.   
Вдруг что-то сверкнуло рядом.  
Сильный удар в живот – и Ирука согнулся от удара; он не был к такому готов...  
Боль и давление. Острая, резкая боль разорванной плоти...  
...Нож. Его ранили ножом.  
Ирука ударил вслепую по тому, кто держал его, ощутил теплую кожу под черным рукавом; слабый аромат кофе. И запах своей крови.  
Ирука задыхался; наконец, частицы холодного воздуха ворвались в его легкие, он инстинктивно напряг мускулы, сопротивляясь холодному металлу. Ирука нащупал предплечье того, кто медленно погружал нож ему в живот; с трудом выпрямившись, он оттянул руку с кунаем.  
На этот раз Ирука успел заметить движение Какаши, но не смог избежать нацеленного на него кулака.  
Полу-удар, полу-толчок далеко откинул его, и он упал рядом с дымоходом. Левой рукой он инстинктивно прощупал тело, выявляя повреждения, в то время как другой всё ещё сжимал кунай.  
Кунай Какаши прорвал бронежилет и, войдя под углом, не повредил внутренние органы. Пальцы Ируки нашли рваный край, где лезвие проникло через укрепленную ткань, прорвав рубашку и пройдя меж пластинами бронежилета. Кончики пальцев омочила теплая влага, быстро остывающая на холодном октябрьском воздухе. Бок полыхнул болью, тянущее ощущение разорванной кожи и плоти.  
О господи, неужели то, что происходит –  _правда?!_  
_Какаши?!_  
Внутренний крик, полный боли и замешательства, был резко остановлен. Строгий, но добрый учитель, «старший брат» для Наруто, друг Какаши и иногда его... Ирука захлопнул двери своей памяти, оставляя только то, что могло помочь ему выжить.  
Чунин медленно поднялся, выставив кунай для защиты. Дважды глубоко вздохнув, он сконцентрировался, отодвигая боль на второй план. Он, конечно, не сможет двигаться слишком быстро, но вполне сможет защищаться. Ирука взглянул на Какаши; тот даже не потрудился снять повязку с Шарингана. Выражение его видимого глаза было совершенно нечитаемое, его взгляд был так же далек, как и освещавшая их луна. Ирука уже ничему не удивлялся, это было бы пустой тратой энергии.  
– Какого черта ты напал на меня? – вымученно спросил Ирука. Претензия была высказана автоматически; он столько раз сам говорил об этом детям: «Соберите информацию о нападающем, заговорите, этим вы сможете... выиграть еще несколько секунд, чтобы оправиться».  
– Это очевидно. Тебе предстоит умереть, – сказал Какаши тоном, подразумевающим, что пути назад нет, и его это не особенно волнует.  
Ни шутки, ни ленивой остроты. Где-то в глубине сознания Ируки крошечная часть его сердца кричала и рыдала «Этого не может быть!», но чунин ее игнорировал.  
– Все мы умрем, – парировал он, обшаривая взглядом крышу, проверяя, нет ли рядом еще кого-нибудь. – Но  _почему_?..  
Тишина накрыла их. Этот момент Ирука использовал на перепроверку местности, но вблизи не было ни одной крыши, а люк заперт. Пока он его откроет...  
– Приказ, – сухо и обрывисто ответил Какаши. И если бы Ирука не был внутренне закрыт, то он бы услышал боль в его голосе. Хотя надо было очень хорошо знать Какаши, чтобы ее распознать.  
– Какой приказ?  
Никакой вспышки чакры. Но лицо Какаши вдруг рядом с его лицом. Расстояние между ними просто исчезло; возможно, убито и схоронено там, где никто концов не найдет.   
Сознание Ируки было ошеломлено, но его тело реагировало инстинктивно. Нож просвистел мимо его плеча, он успел увернуться. Уклоняясь от ножа, Ирука дернулся и врезался плечом в грудь Какаши, пытаясь свалить его. Словно о стену ударился.  
Кулак, который врезался в его ребра, походил на каменный.  
Ирука позволил импульсу удара пройти сквозь тело и снова напал. Его кунай был направлен на сухожилия руки Какаши, но пролетел мимо сантиметров на десять. Какаши лениво увернулся, словно говоря, что промах был бы и большим, если бы он захотел. Предположив действия дзёнина ещё до начала удара, Ирука, не закончив первый замах, резко поменял направление удара, ловя Какаши в середине движения, вынуждая дзёнина отступить на шаг, чтобы избежать второго удара. Кунай успел разрезать ткань над ключицей, выше края бронежилета...  
Кунай прошел в двух сантиметрах от  _горла_. И, глубоко внутри, Ирука, ненавидя себя, задавал вопрос: «Я только что хотел его  _убить_?! Что я  _делаю_?!»   
Ответ был холоден и был ясен: без сомнения, Ирука пытается выжить.  
Ирука сделал еще один отчаянный рывок. Он прорвал защитную ткань, и если удастся попасть...   
Дзёнин ушел от удара и поймал его запястье.  
Следующее движение было смазано. Но Ирука обнаружил себя прижатым к дымоходу, тело болело в трех местах, его кунай был отшвырнут в сторону, а запястье начало ломаться под давлением захвата.   
Какаши молчал. Ирука ошеломленно смотрел ему в лицо, пытаясь не потерять себя в слепом желании убивать и выжить; взгляд Какаши выражал полное безразличие. Однако Ирука отметил, что Какаши дышит трудно и болезненно, будто борьба стоила ему больше, чем должна была... но в руке, выламывающей руку Ируки, не было ни капли неуверенности, так же, как в Какаши – милосердия.  
В ухе дзёнина был серебряный наушник. «Приказ», – сказал он.  
Выжить. Ируке надо было выжить. Это означало, что он должен убежать от элитного убийцы.  
Ируку начал концентрировать чакру, делая это так быстро, как он мог. В ответ рука сжала запястье ещё сильнее. И нож медленно поднялся к груди, вынуждая Ируку действовать.  
Глаз Какаши расширился, поскольку Ирука выпустил энергию – не в человека, держащего его, а в стену позади. Стена разрушилась, осыпав старую черепицу обломками кирпичей, а Ирука нырнул назад, на всякий случай уклоняясь от возможного удара кунаем, который, славу богу, не произошел. Теперь он больше не был загнан в угол частью каменной кладки, его удерживало только его запястье. Резко выставив руку, Ирука ударил по основанию большого пальца. Пальцы дернулись, разжимаясь, и, прежде чем Какаши среагировал, Ирука оттолкнулся от крыши, вложив в всю ноги чакру. Вылетев за край крыши, он начал падать вниз.  
Ему почудился пораженный вздох за спиной... Скорее всего, просто ветер.  
Башня была высокой. И то, что он делал сейчас, было глупым.  
Ветер не давал собраться, а ушибленные пальцы с трудом складывались в печати.  
_Каварими но Дзюцу!_  
Он приземлился тяжело. Ирука не сумел рассеять всю инерцию от долгого падения, в результате упал и проскользил по линолеуму, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Врезался в стол. Тот вздрогнул и покачнулся, пяток картофелин свалились с него прямо Ируке на спину.  
Он переместил себя почти на два километра, в кухню школьного кафетерия, поменявшись местами с деревом в кадке, стоящим на веранде кафе. А растение разбилось о тротуар, сохранив при этом иллюзию его тела. Он управлял техникой, падая с башни, выбрав место перемещения лишь взглядом, при этом не стоило забывать про раненый бок и ушибленный кулак. Ирука был сильно впечатлен собой. Поразительно, что только не делает с навыками ниндзя безнадежность ситуации. Хотя если бы он поймал на таком глупом трюке какого-нибудь ученика, он бы с него шкуру спустил.  
Но сейчас было не время. Ирука медленно встал и дошел до двери. Его тело было глухо и слепо к ранам и боли. Он должен выжить.  
Какаши догнал бы его, если бы Ирука попытался убежать от него физически; детские игры для дзёнина, даже без Шарингана. Но неожиданное дзюцу, возможно, даст ему драгоценные секунды.  
Ирука выскочил через черный ход кухни и, перепрыгнув через ограждение, быстро вышел через запасной выход. Инстинкт требовал от него безопасного места. Например, пройти через соседнюю дверь и направиться в школу. Нет. Это небезопасно. Только не от Какаши. Бежать, скрываясь в тени, бежать, пока есть силы, и без сил.  
Он был в двух кварталах от башни, когда миновал территорию школы, и все еще не чувствовал чужой чакры рядом. Конечно, он ненадолго оторвался от Какаши. Но выиграл время, чтобы подумать.  
Лунный свет окрашивал всё в черно-белые оттенки. Мысли Ируки были быстрыми и спокойными, так же, как и его движения, когда он незаметно передвигался по пустынным улицам.  
«Какаши даже не пытался убить меня.»  
«Если бы ему это было нужно, он мог бы убить меня как минимум пять раз. Он не тот человек, чтобы играть в поддавки с врагом.»  
«Он не пробует убить меня, но он серьезен. У него есть приказ.»  
Факты щелкали в голове, но никак не могли собраться в цельную картину. Могло быть множество причин, но у него не было времени для предположений. Он выбрал самую реальную и опасную версию. Множество шиноби убивают из-за их необоснованного оптимизма в духе «все это какая-то глупая ошибка».  
«Если ему приказали напасть на меня, значит, меня считают угрозой для Конохи.»  
«Но преподаватель-чунин в одиночку не может представлять опасности.»  
«Заговор?»  
Он вспомнил, как читал лекцию ученикам: «Чтобы раскрыть заговор, найдите и нападите на его самого слабого участника. Раньте его, заставьте убегать – Наруто, прекрати играть, это важно – заставьте его убегать и незаметно следуйте за ним; он приведет вас к другим».  
Крик, полный боли, поднялся в груди:  _«Какаши...»_  
Нет! Сконцентрируйся! Выживи!  
Требуется сильная группа, чтобы оплести Коноху. Обороноспособность была повышена больше двух лет назад после вторжения и убийства Третьего. Если бы враг делал это с помощью шпионов и Ирука был среди них, то он стал бы тем слабым звеном.  
Какаши напал, намереваясь ранить и преследовать его, пока Ирука не приведет его к сообщникам.  
Он бежал в тени мимо тихих домов; домов людей, которых он знал всю жизнь, но не останавливался. Даже разговор с кем-нибудь мог означать для них смерть. Он не мог, не имел право просить их о помощи.  
Инстинкты вели его к АНБУ. С самого начала он стремился достичь центра Конохи.  
Он должен добраться до АНБУ. Если прорвется, то сможет оправдаться. Или просто проживет несколькими часами дольше, проведя их в попытках доказать свою невиновность.   
Они, вероятно, были там, наблюдая, как Какаши преследовал его. Но если он сможет пробиться к штабу, им поневоле придется понять, что он не собирается выдавать предполагаемых шпионов. Возможно, когда они это осознают, он умрет, но это лучше, чем, как зверь, убегать от Какаши.  
Он был уже в шести кварталах от башни, и оставалась ещё где-то треть пути, когда он услышал лай. В первые секунды Ирука не обратил на него внимания, поскольку он великолепно вписывался в атмосферу охоты – яркая Луна Охотника, темные улицы, убегающая жертва...  
Домашние животные Конохи хорошо обучены, потому что им приходится жить в деревне, полной чутко спящих людей и нервных ниндзя. Они не подают звуков без приказа.  
После краткого мига неверия Ирука сумел бежать еще быстрее. Какаши послал за ним своих собак!  
Одним звуком своего лая они могли бы заставить предателя запаниковать.   
Ирония ситуации была в том, что Ирука не состоял ни в какой тайной организации. Ему не к кому было бежать и некого предавать, так что паниковать он не стал. Не мог себе этого позволить. Кроме того, он был чунином деревни Скрытого Листа; подвергался чуть ли не строжайшим тренировкам на планете; к тому же не был склонен к необдуманным поступкам.  
Ирука поблагодарил то время, когда он был ребенком, и сохранившуюся память о тайных путях в родной деревне. В отличие от Наруто, который действовал в открытую, Ирука, наоборот, старался сделать какую-нибудь шалость скрытно и незаметно для взрослых. Он знал путь вокруг Конохи, о которой большинство ниндзя не знало; путь, который, возможно, поможет избавиться от собак.  
Коллектор немного гудел; прошло много лет с тех пор, как Ирука, будучи подростком, очистил от ржавчины и промаслил все сточные трубы деревни.   
Ирука, не раздумывая, проскользнул через узкое отверстие в воду. Вода была всего лишь на уровне его талии. Удача преследовала его по пятам, словно гончая.  
Ледяная жидкость пропитала одежду и заставила мышцы болезненно сжаться. Это была дождевая вода, копившаяся здесь, не особенно чистая, но и не ужасно грязная. Он не стал над этим долго раздумывать; смерть от инфекции не находилось на первом месте в списке его трудностей.  
Выживи и беспокойся, о чем хочешь.  
Он пробирался к своей цели медленно и спокойно, стараясь скрыть свое присутствие. Уровень его контроля был высок; он не разрешил ни опасениям, ни ужасу ситуации вызвать рябь ауры. Его голова была пуста; сейчас его интересовало только то, что касалось выживания.   
Словно эхом он услышал свой голос, вещающий детям: «Сливайтесь с окружающей средой», «Скрывайте свою чакру», «Станьте тенью», «Хитрость – первое оружие шиноби»...  
Он вдруг понял, что был слишком строг – что было нелегко, особенно к малышам – к своим ученикам, когда требовал от них определенной логичности действий. Когда ваша жизнь на грани, неважно, как это трудно, как это больно, неважно, что ваша душа изорвана не меньше тела – вы должны бороться, вы должны выжить.  
Ирука дошел до нужного (как он надеялся) выхода наружу и остановился. У него нет времени отыскивать нужный проход. Если Ируке отчаянно повезло, то Какаши может не знать, где сейчас Ирука, и находиться в паре кварталов отсюда, но АНБУ могут следит за ним. Если теория Ируки верна, то они не атакуют его напрямую: если Ирука – предатель, то они не станут выдавать численность выделенного против заговорщиков отряда. Но они могут сообщить Какаши его местонахождение, так что нужно идти как можно быстрее.   
Он выглянул через чуть приподнятую решетку, потом быстро открыл ее и медленно выполз на берег, мокрый и дрожащий. Но он оказался прав: он вышел около штаб-квартиры. Он не мог подобраться поближе; напичканные ловушками водные пути наверняка внимательно просматривались. Но все же достаточно близко. Он двигался так тихо, как только мог, и внимательно оглядывал местность. Наконец он увидел вход. Вокруг было тихо. Напрягшись, Ирука бросился к двери...  
Он почти успел.  
Небольшое шипение в воздухе заставило его инстинктивно прижаться к земле. Сюрикен пролетел мимо, на весьма значительном расстоянии. Какаши не собирался убивать его, но все же...  
Ирука встал в защитную стойку, готовый в любой момент увернуться от коварных сюрикенов. Его преследователь шагал к нему знакомой спокойной походкой, держа руки в карманах. Рядом бежал толстый терьер, с символом листа на толстом кожаном воротнике вокруг шеи. Терьер словно невзначай свесил язык и продемонстрировал Ируке полную пасть зубов.  
Ирука покосился на здание. Десятиметровое расстояние до двери было полностью в зоне обстрела Какаши. На первых этажах здания не было никаких окон: в случае необходимости штаб Конохи мог быть превращен в крепость. Окна начинались с третьего этажа, и не было ничего, за что можно было бы уцепиться, чтобы успеть залезть внутрь прежде, чем Какаши нападет, к тому же окна темны и заперты. Похоже, там никого не было.  
Какаши проследил за его взглядом.  
– Я не знаю, о чем ты думаешь и куда ты идешь, но там тебе никто не поможет. Это я могу гарантировать.  
Собака зарычала, словно подтверждая слова хозяина.  
– Иди к твоим друзьям-шпионам, они – единственные, кто могут теперь тебе помочь.  
Глубоко внутри вспыхнули опровержения, просьбы, слова, но Ирука их проигнорировал. Какой смысл? Они не спасут ему жизнь.  
Его ум пытался найти выход. Каждый шанс, который приходил в голову, тщательно исследовался и анализировался. Найти путь. Найти лазейку, чтобы обойти этого великолепного убийцу, этого...  
Какаши медленно достал кунай из кобуры на бедре и перекинул его в ладонь, жест, изящный, как поворот молитвенного колеса, и ужасный, как смертный приговор. Измученная улыбка вспыхнула на лице Ируки, потому что движения дзёнина были неимоверно отточены и прекрасны, изящный изгиб пальцев, держащих кинжал...  
– Я обещаю... – прошептал Ирука, в то время как его разум лихорадочно искал способ вырваться из этой ловушки. – Я обещаю тебе. Я выживу...  
Какаши был абсолютно спокоен – но его собака внезапно заскулила и съежилась.  
Ирука бросился к двери, и сюрикены, нацеленные в Какаши, словно звезды, несущие смерть, разорвали воздух.  
Лезвие Какаши создало странную, звенящую мелодию, когда он отбил сюрикены на лету. Как красивое завершение мелодии смерти, кунай воткнулся в стену, прямо перед лицом Ируки, когда тот почти добрался до двери. Маленький терьер бросился и повис на его ноге.  
Сильный пинок, сопровождаемый лаем, и Ирука прижат к стене с кунаем Какаши в руке и без шансов выжить. Дверь была еще слишком далеко; Какаши был уже слишком близко.  
Терьер отбежал за ногу Какаши и смотрел на Ируку. Дзёнин мельком взглянул на кунай, очевидно, считая его игрушкой в руках Ируки.  
– Надеюсь, ты еще побегаешь. Моей собаке нужна тренировка.  
– Приношу извинения твоей собаке, – тихо произнес Ирука, отчаянно думая. Его глаза измерили расстояние и угол между ним самим, Какаши, стеной здания, дверью, и... он понял, что нужно сделать, чтобы спастись.  
– Ты должен убегать. Предатель. – Собака вздрогнула, как будто испугалась затаенного чувства, сквозящего в голосе хозяина, хотя Ирука не услышал никаких изменений в его смертельном тоне. – Если ты слишком утомишь меня, я тебя тут же убью. Кроме того, я...  
Стратегия Ируки свелась к отчаянному прыжку. Ирука прыгнул вперед, целясь кунаем в Какаши.  
Какаши выбил кунай из его руки с небольшим усилием. Но Ирука приготовился к ответному удару, сумев поймать удар прямо на пересеченных запястьях. Вместо того, чтобы позволить удару поглотиться чакрой, Ирука даже накренился вперед и отчетливо услышал, как в запястье что-то  _хрустнуло_...  
Вложив всю чакру, он отлетел вверх. Благодаря этому удару ему даже не пришлось изворачиваться, он точно влетел в окно. Совпадение?   
Не думай! Главное – выжить!  
Ирука с трудом сложил печати, чувствуя сильную боль в сломанном запястье и поврежденной о ставни спине. Ирука отметил про себя с юмором: в следующей раз нужно будет учить студентов складывать печати, бросая их в окно.   
Об пол ударились три израненных Ируки, больше клонов он создать сейчас не мог. Клоны с трудом поднялись на ноги и бросились к двери.  
Позади них на миг померк лунный свет – кто-то прошел мимо окна, единственный признак тихого преследования. Клоны разбежались по коридору, оставляя Ируку, чтобы он мог пойти к цели прямым маршрутом. Один шанс из трех, что Какаши последует за настоящим. Это подразумевало, что Ирука в состоянии сделать клонов, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающих оригинал, несмотря на все свои раны.  
Ирука бежал. Зловещая тишина позади хватала за пятки.  
Он почувствовал рябь в своей чакре – значит, клон умер. Подвергшись нападению?! Какаши попался на уловку! Или, возможно, за клонами он послал собаку и готов ударить Ируку в любой момент.   
Дверь в штаб АНБУ, под номером 247, была прямо впереди, в конце коридора. Ещё несколько ярдов... Пожалуйста, я не хочу умереть... я не могу умереть! Не так! Я не могу этого сделать, я  _обещал_  ему...  
Пять шагов отделяло его от цели, и Ирука вложил последние силы в крик:  
– Это Умино Ирука, мне нужна помощь... Я вхожу!  
Он врезался в дверь, надеясь, что его действительно услышали, иначе его вмиг превратят в утыканный сюрикенами и кунаями труп. Дверь открылась легко, Ирука влетел в комнату и остановился только у противоположной стены.  
Он огляделся, тяжело дыша, протягивая пустые руки, демонстрируя отсутствие оружия. Отдаленное сотрясение в чакре дало понять, что второй клон тоже уничтожен. Он почувствовал укус зубов на горле фантома. Значит, собака. Где же Какаши? Уже неважно. У Ируки получилось.  
Трое мужчин в униформе АНБУ смотрели на него. У одного из них маска была откинута на затылок, черный капюшон скрывал черты лица, виднелись лишь глаза и рот. Он безразлично смотрел на Ируку и откусывал от бутерброда.  
Это было слишком – разве они не знают о случившемся? Неважно! Ирука должен был объяснить!  
Ирука попытался что-то сказать, но язык не слушался.  
– Цунаде, – с трудом просипел Ирука.  
Ближайший АНБУ подошел к Ируке и показал в сторону Хокаге, сидящей за столом поблизости.  
Следующий вздох вышел слабым и прерывистым, словно от удивления. Если бы АНБУ думали, что он предатель, то он не смог бы зайти в комнату, где находилась Хокаге, он бы умер и не заметил.  
Что он может сейчас сказать? Если он для них всё же предатель, то все его слова – ложь.  
Цунаде смотрела на него; не было никакого удивления в её холодном пристальном взгляде.  
В ее ухе блестел маленький серебряный наушник, на столе стоял хрустальный шар, а на коленях лежал передатчик.  
В Ируке что-то сломалось. Он медленно прислонился к стене и осел на пол. Черно-белый мир выживания был разрушен; вокруг была грязная действительность, полная сомнений, вопросов и боли.  
Он спросил себя, что чувствовала Цунаде, глядя на окровавленный кусок мяса, который когда-то был одним из её лучших школьных учителей. Скорей всего, никаких сожалений. Такова судьба Хокаге.   
– Он здесь и в безопасности. Конец миссии, – произнесла Цунаде и, вынув наушник, бросила его на стол.  
Единственными звуками в комнате было резкое дыхание Ируки и смачное жевание бутерброда одним из АНБУ.  
– Дайте ему воды, – приказала Цунаде охраннику.  
Ирука не ждал такого милосердия.   
– Хокаге-сама... Меня подозревают?  
– Нет.  
– О. – Ирука оперся головой об стену и закрыл глаза. – Я думал, мы больше не проверяем так способности людей. Предыдущий Хокаге всегда говорил, что это как-то дико и слишком опасно.  
– Так решал Третий. Вспомни, что с ним случилось.  
– Вы... – Ирука проглотил все пришедшие на ум слова и глотнул из стакана, который дал ему один из АНБУ, маячивший прямо перед ним.  
– Насколько мне говорили, вы сделали то же самое со студентами, – заметила Цунаде. – Больше двух лет назад, когда хотели убедиться, что Наруто, Саске и Сакура готовы к экзамену на чунина.   
– Там не было крови, – возразил Ирука тихим голосом. Стакан хрустнул под пальцами, когда пальцы непроизвольно сжались и вновь разжались. Его левая рука оцепенела вокруг очага трепещущей боли, ему тяжело было дышать, а из-за раны в боку начала болеть даже грудь. Чувствовалось, что последнее столкновение расширило края раны, и скоро наружу полезут кишки.  
– Кровь была необходима. Среди элиты и совета возникли некоторые разногласия по поводу того, что вы слишком расслабились.  
Ирука поперхнулся.  
– Сегодняшняя демонстрация ваших способностей должна заткнуть их. – Цунаде на секунду замолкла. – В целом ваши действия были адекватны.  
Слово «адекватный», попав в бурлящий мозг Ируки, привело чунина в ярость.  
– А вам не кажется... Хокаге-сама... при всем моем уважении... что, то, что вы поставили против слабого школьного учителя элитного дзёнина равносильно убийству? – сумел произнести Ирука.  
– Я послала одного из лучших. – Что-то в голосе Цунаде подсказало ему, что она считает вопрос нелепым. – Чем опытней охотник, тем меньше вероятность несчастного случая. Кроме того, были ещё и другие обстоятельства.  
Обстоятельства? Какие еще обстоя...  
Цунаде неумолимо продолжала:  
– Что касается непосредственно теста. Вы – учитель наших детей. Формируете следующее поколение генинов. Но вы не боевой шиноби; прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как вы в последний раз подвергались смертельной опасности. Все же, как шиноби, вы должны уметь выйти из любой ситуации. Мы должны были удостовериться в вашем приемлемом уровне подготовки...   
Ирука медленно встал с пола.  
– То есть все это было потому, что вас показалось, что мне нужно больше тренироваться?! И вы, конечно, не могли мне просто написать или сообщить? Ах вы... – Ирука осекся.  
– Давайте, скажите это, – растягивая слова, сказала Цунаде.  
Ирука почувствовал, как один из АНБУ взял его под локоть. Чунин счел, что это должно ограничить его передвижения, пока не заметил, что у него ноги подкашиваются. За маской были глаза, полные сочувствия. Этот человек понимал, что он мог бы быть на месте Ируки, преследуемый своими друзьями для того, чтобы Хокаге убедилась в том, что он всё ещё может защищать её. И, как Ирука, он забыл бы все, кроме своих инстинктов, и бежал бы, и боролся бы, как будто они не были его друзьями, потому что он был шиноби; они все так поступали. Они взращивали паранойю и оттачивали свои действия тренировками, и это было неплохой альтернативой ножу в спине. Но это не означало, что они любили то, что им приходилось делать.  
– Продолжайте, – повторила Цунаде с жесткой усмешкой, пока Ирука пытался подобрать отвисшую челюсть. – У вас была отвратительная ночь, и вы все еще в шоке. Даю вам карт-бланш, так что можете высказать все, что думаете. Будем считать это терапией...  
– Вы кровожадная... жестокая...  _гарпия_! – выдохнул Ирука сквозь зубы.  
– Хм, ну разве так не намного лучше? Вы, двое, доставьте его в больницу и убедитесь, что его вылечили! В конце концов, у него в понедельник уроки. Хорошо провести выходные, Ирука-сенсей.  
  


***

  
  
Он провел в больнице час: ему оказали первую помощь, зашили раны и вкололи антибиотики после того, как он проговорился о своем путешествии по трубам. Затем врачи отослали его домой, одетым в запасную форму на два размера больше, твердо приказав спать и отдыхать.  
Он медленно поднимался по лестнице на четвертый этаж, пытаясь не разбудить соседей своим громким топотом. Квартира показалось ему чужой и гораздо меньше той, что он оставил три долгих часа назад. Он шел до кровати, как по минному полю, старательно обходя все углы, боясь случайно наткнуться на какой-нибудь предмет своим израненным телом.  
Аккуратно сложив подушки так, чтобы можно было спать полулежа, Ирука лег и уставился в темноту. Он был слишком расстроен и опустошен, чтобы заснуть.   
Вдруг он почувствовал чье-то знакомое присутствие, и понял, что это ощущение ему не чудится. Этого следовало ожидать.  
– Какаши, долго ты собираешься сидеть на крыше, как петух, который ждет рассвета? – буркнул Ирука. – Заходи внутрь.  
Тишина. Разумеется.  
– Я слишком устал, чтобы идти за тобой. – Ирука вздохнул, закрыл глаза. – Но я так и сделаю, если сам не спустишься.  
Ирука подождал минуту, а затем, опираясь на здоровую руку, медленно встал с кровати, чувствуя боль в ранах.   
– Ну, как хочешь. Ты... чертов упрямый... – Ирука осекся. Он ощутил присутствие Какаши совсем рядом. С большим усилием и частично от усталости, Ирука сумел заставить себя не отскочить или не выставить вперед кунай.   
– Я зашел убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.   
Слова были сухи и невыразительны. Это было не так плохо, как тогда, когда он говорил, что убьет его, но, с другой стороны, тоже не особо приятно.  
Ирука демонстративно помахал левой рукой, согнул ее в локте.   
– После экзамена на чунина я чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.  
Какаши не ответил.  
Ируке показалось, что между ними появилась тьма. Свет луны не мог пробиться сквозь неё, ночь перешла в свою самую темную пору, в час волка.  
– Пожалуйста, не уходи, – прошептал Ирука, ощущая в голосе то, в чем сам себе не хотел признаваться.  
Какаши не двинулся с места, но Ируке почудилось, что сейчас они стоят на краю ночи, которая никогда не закончится.   
И вдруг дзёнин медленно поднял руку и стянул маску. И вместе с маской с него словно соскользнуло что-то темное; тьма между ними исчезла и стала обычной темнотой, какая бывает около четырех часов утра. И уставший человек опустился на кровать рядом с Ирукой.  
– Чему ты улыбаешься? – спросил Какаши, сняв бронежилет и бросив его на стул. Затем разулся и залез босыми ногами на одеяло. – Представляешь, как будешь медленно расчленять меня на маленькие кусочки?  
– Нет, – мягко произнес Ирука, продолжая улыбаться. Впервые после того, как Какаши напал на него, он обрел гармонию с самим собой.  
Чунин вздохнул и сел на кровать, опираясь на подушки, пробуя найти положение, в котором тело бы болело не слишком сильно. Только потому, что у него бывали ранения и посерьезнее, не означало, что сейчас он наслаждался ощущениями.  
Через две улицы пекарь громко хлопнул дверью. Они даже не вздрогнули, привыкнув к уличным звукам после полудюжины ночей, проведенных в этой комнате.  
– Мы с тобой – даже не два, а полторы тупицы... – наконец пробормотал Ирука.  
– Да уж...  
– Эй... – Ирука повернул голову к Какаши и осторожно потер шею. Шея горела огнем, наверное, он содрал кожу о край стола, когда переместился в кафетерий. – Как ты думаешь, она знает?  
Какаши медленно развернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза, повязка все ещё закрывала Шаринган. Какаши редко снимал её: когда ложился спать и когда собирался драться. С серьезным противником, конечно. Школьные учителя в этот список не входили.  
– Я имею в виду старую каргу, – разъяснил Ирука. – Думаешь, она о нас знает?  
Какаши задумчиво отвернулся и скользнул взглядом по комнате.  
– Сейчас она вполне может наблюдать за нами с помощью кристалла...  
– Надеюсь, что нет. Если да, то у меня все еще карт-бланш на ругань, хотя я думал, что больше поводов не представится. Так ты думаешь, она знает, что мы спим вместе? Ведь мы были очень осторожны. Учитывая твою навязчивую идею, что любой враг в радиусе тысячи километров изберет меня мишенью, чтобы добраться до тебя.  
– Они бы использовали против меня мою же ручную крысу, если бы она у меня была. – Какаши пожал плечами. Его голос был напряжен, но в нем слышался сарказм. – К тому же ты сам не хочешь, чтобы кто-либо знал. Ты слишком боишься, что Наруто узнает, что он почувствует себя брошенным и ненужным. Не так ли?  
– Наруто всего четырнадцать, у него сейчас тяжелый эмоциональный период! – обиженно возразил Ирука, как всегда по этому поводу.  
– Удар этого ребенка сильнее удара медных кастетов, и ты это знаешь. Ты слишком долго считаешь его ребенком.  
– Я  _не_... Мы можем сейчас не спорить?  
– Конечно, она знает.  
– М-м?  
– Цунаде. Мы можем быть очень осторожными, раз нам так хочется, но она – глава Скрытой Деревни. Она знает всё, это часть её работы. И я думаю, что сегодня ночью она проверяла не тебя.  
Ирука удивился.  
– Что ты подразумеваешь?  
Какаши молчал.   
– Эй. – Ирука ткнул в него пальцем. Палец немедленно начал болеть. – Ты о чем?  
– Они действительно проверяли твои навыки... но, как ты думаешь, совпадение ли, что она именно меня попросила преследовать тебя? – медленно спросил Какаши, его губы растянулись в жестокой улыбке.  
Ирука внезапно вспомнил фразу, которую ему сказала Цунаде. Обстоятельства. Мозг впал в ступор от удивления.  
– Она сделала это потому, что мы занимаемся сексом?! Ты хочешь сказать, что она проверяла тебя... твою лояльность?! Твой выбор?! – Ирука был оскорблен, что Цунаде могла сомневаться в Какаши! Что Хокаге сочла, что само воплощение дзёнинских качеств могло колебаться...  
– Она сделала это не потому, что мы занимаемся сексом.  
– О?  
– Она сделала это, потому что это длится уже больше двух лет, как бы мы ни прятались. Возможно, вначале мы оказались в кровати случайно, но с тех пор...  
– Случайно?! – насупился Ирука.  
– Ну, это, конечно, насколько я помню. Вот мы стоим и, как обычно, спорим о Наруто, и вот ты уже целуешь меня взасос.  
– Это было  _после_  того, как ты взял мою руку в свою!  
– Неважно. Так что мы встречаемся друг с другом, как только у обоих есть свободное время... И это продолжается слишком долго, и пора уже признать, что в наших отношения есть нечто большое, чем секс и удобное снятие напряжения.  
Ирука был поражен. Сначала Какаши чуть не режет его на куски, а потом просто приходит и говорит...  _такое_! Они никогда не обсуждали эту тему. Конечно, секс был хорош, и они были друзьями, но, кроме этого, с самого начала действовало неписаное правило: это не должно стать ничем серьезным, их не должны захватить эмоции. Ирука никогда бы не осмелился не то что сказать – даже  _подумать_  о...  
– Хватит на меня так удивленно смотреть, – с ироничной улыбкой произнес Какаши. – Сегодня я понял, что глупо бегать от любви. Мы очень похожи: у нас есть три мелких вредителя, которые рассчитывают на нас, как если б они были нашими детьми; мы защищаем одни и те же жизни; мы оплакиваем одних и тех же мертвых; мы – друзья, и мы понимаем друг друга, и, черт, это продолжается два года, Ирука. Большой срок для шиноби, живущих в постоянной опасности. По меркам ниндзя – мы женаты. Смирись с этим.  
Ирука сглотнул, подавляя безымянный страх. Грубоватые слова Какаши сорвали завесу притворства и возведенных защитных барьеров; сейчас его душа и сердце остались нагими. И то, что говорил Какаши, оказалось правдой: он пытался не поддаваться чувствам к человеку, который может умереть в любой момент, но два года длились слишком долго.  
Однажды показав правду, ее невозможно спрятать.   
Теперь открытые чувства легко признать... и ранить. Умирающая за окном ночь – лишь одна из череды опасностей, разлучающих их.  
– Я только никогда не думал, что снова должен буду сделать такой выбор.  
Голос Какаши был настолько тих, что только Ирука мог услышать его. Дзёнин не смотрел на него, уставившись на одну из сандалий на полу. Ирука с его новоприобретенной чувствительностью ощутил боль в словах Какаши: как свежую, так и застарелую, но по-прежнему ноющую.  
– Выбор? – прошептал он и осторожно придвинулся к нему, чтобы разделить его муку.  
– ...Между долгом и близким мне человеком...  
Какаши повернулся к Ируке, в его голосе зазвенела сталь:  
– Но я сделал выбор. Мне пришлось его сделать.  
В Ируку впились пытливым взглядом, но следующие слова были не настолько бескомпромиссны:  
– Ирука, ты ведь понимаешь, что мне пришлось это сделать... да? – Какаши заглянул ему в глаза.  
– Конечно! – выпалил Ирука, слова громко раздались в тихой комнате. Инстинктивная реакция на непривычную струнку робости в голосе Какаши, намекающую на что-то давно потерянное, уязвимое... Словно он ожидал удара, от которого не собирался уворачиваться. – Я знаю, что ты выполнял свой долг! Ты думаешь, я  _злюсь_  на тебя? Думаешь, я устрою тебе сцену?  
– Ну... – улыбнулся Какаши, в видимом глазу заплясал смех. – Ты назвал Цунаде гарпией, хотя тут я с тобой согласен, и мне подумалось, что мне ты тоже захочешь отвесить пару тумаков.  
– Нет, – серьезно произнес Ирука. – Я знаю, как это бывает. Я знаю, что есть два вида миссий. Первая – та, которая с зарплатой в конце; ты, конечно, стараешься её выполнить, но если приходится выбирать между миссией и жизней твоих товарищей, то...  
Он затих; Какаши лучше него знал о таком выборе, во всем его жестоком уродливом великолепии.  
– Но есть и другой вид миссии, – добавил Ирука. – Это когда ты не можешь провалить её. Не имеешь права.  
– Когда она дала мне схему «демонстрации», я не мог отказаться. – Пристальный взгляд Какаши вернулся к сандалиям. – Я знал, что это всего лишь проверка, но там были параметры: «Что, если этот человек предатель?». Защита нашей деревни...  
Ирука перебил его:  
– ...превыше всего. Это основа нашего существования. Я знаю. Кодекс шиноби – это не просто фразы, которые я вбиваю в детские головы, он врос в нашу плоть и кровь, делая нас теми, кто мы есть. Не думай, что я не задавался вопросом – смог бы ли я убить кого-то очень близкого, защищая Коноху. Десятки...  _сотни_  раз я задавал себе этот вопрос. Но ради защиты нашей родины я сделаю это. Я убью его.  
– Кого? – Взгляд Какаши перешел от озадаченного выражения до мрачного понимания. – Наруто.  
– Ты тоже так думал?   
– Я был готов сделать это каждый раз, когда чувствовал, что печать трескается.  
– Если она когда-нибудь сломается, нам придется напасть на него, чтобы защитить Коноху.  
– И самих себя заодно, но не в этом дело. Я понимаю, о чем ты.  
– Я... очень люблю этого ребенка. Но я не буду колебаться. Это – мой путь. – Ирука осторожно лег рядом с Какаши, так, чтобы полностью видеть его лицо.   
– Могу я сказать тебе кое-что?  
– Ты хочешь убить меня медленно и печально? – с улыбкой произнес Какаши.  
– Нет, – отмахнулся Ирука. – Я хотел сказать, что я не думал о тебе сегодня вечером; я забыл, что это ты охотишься на меня.  
Какаши с сарказмом произнес:  
– Это какой-то новый подход к убеганию от убийцы. Отрицание становится стратегией?  
Ирука попробовал шутливо хлопнуть Какаши по затылку. Какаши поймал его локоть мягким и быстрым движением, расслабил руку, ласково и осторожно провел по руке Ируки и тихо попросил, чтобы тот отнесся к сломанной руке чуть более серьезно.  
– Я о  _том_ , – Ирука шумно выдохнул, последние искры адреналина покидали его, оставляя опустошенным, – что когда ты нападал на меня, я не думал «О господи, мой возлюбленный пытается меня убить!».  
Ну вот. Вот он это и сказал. Твердым голосом сказал «возлюбленный», и даже не смутился и не покраснел. Похоже, Какаши оказался прав. Хватит бегать вокруг да около, когда реальность уже подкралась к ним и напала из засады, как заправский ниндзя.   
Какаши смотрел на него, как смотрит уставший воин на восход солнца после ночи кровавого сражения. Все же смутившись под пронизывающим взглядом, Ирука тщательно подбирал слова, пока речь не стала четкой и определенной.  
– Я думал только о том, как убежать и выжить. Меня так учили. Я не позволил чувствам мешать собственным умениям. С того момента, как я понял, что ты действуешь всерьез, ты стал для меня только тем, от кого я должен спастись. Я заглушил все эмоции, что могли мне помешать. Как и ты, я сделал свой выбор и не жалею об этом. Это – Путь, который мы выбрали. То, кем мы являемся.  
Его слова повторили кодекс шиноби деревни Скрытого Листа. Но это было только частью правды.  
Была ещё и другая, та, которая никоим образом не лишала законной силы первую; эта правда была в их взглядах, направленных друг на друга, и они разделили её. Эта правда скрывалась за обещанием, которое дал Ирука, находясь на шаг от смерти: «Я обещаю тебе, я выживу». И дело не в том, что Ирука боялся смерти. Нет. Причина, по которой он хотел выжить тогда, состояла в том, что Какаши не пришлось бы убивать его, не пришлось бы помнить кровь Ируки на своих руках.  
Также не было высказано то, что, по странному совпадению, последний удар Какаши бросил Ируку именно в то окно, рядом с которым располагалась штаб-квартира АНБУ. Конечно, это могло выйти случайно... Даже Цунаде и АНБУ не смогут это опровергнуть. В любом случае, эта случайность пришлась очень кстати, даже если и пришлась из-за ошибки Какаши.  
Всё это не было высказано, потому что двум шиноби не надо было слов, чтобы выразить эту правду. Они в этом не нуждались.  
– Знаешь, я узнал кое-что интересное, – громко сказал Ирука, смущенно касаясь шрама здоровой рукой, стараясь скрыть румянец. – Я никогда до этого не видел ту твою сторону, что видят только враги. Ты можешь быть действительно пугающим, когда хочешь быть таким, Хатаке. И ты ловко обвел меня вокруг пальца. Думаю, Хокаге права: мне нужно больше тренироваться.  
– Наверное... – рассеяно произнес Какаши.  
Ирука с негодованием посмотрел на него.  
– Можешь не соглашаться со мной, чтобы успокоить меня. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
– Нет. Просто я думаю, что ты довольно неплох для чунина. У тебя сильные удары, ты хорошо двигаешься, и я дважды чуть не потерял твой след. Когда ты бросился с башни, это было оригинально или самоубийственно; я ещё не решил. Ты... с тобой всё в порядке?  
– Лучше бы было. У меня уроки в понедельник.  
– Дай посмотрю.  
Какаши мягко подтянул его к себе, Ирука сел у него между ног. Руки тщательно проверили каждый ушиб, швы и состояние костей опухшего запястья.  
– Локтевая кость сломана, и две из кистевых костей тоже сломаны. Я вроде бы не нуждаюсь в хирургическом вмешательстве, – объяснил Ирука, поскольку его возлюбленный проверял раны на руке. Не было никакого смысла скрывать свое состояние: Какаши отлично знал, какие повреждения он мог вызвать, и ему лет с шести не надо было подслащивать факты.  
Палец аккуратно коснулся шва на животе; безмолвный вопрос.  
– Двадцать два стежка. Но брюшная стенка не повреждена, только кожа и мышцы – у тебя легкая рука. Никакого риска заражения. Кроме этого – только синяки. Мое правое запястье немного побаливает, но через несколько дней я вполне буду в состоянии писать. А ты как?  
Какаши непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
– Ну, неужели я даже не ранил тебя? Давай, пролей бальзам на мою гордость, – мрачно пробормотал Ирука.  
Какаши колебался, затем поднял его руку.  
– Большой палец побаливает.  
– Твой большой палец? – Ах да, Ирука вспомнил, что стукнул по нему, разжимая захват. Какаши снял перчатки, когда принялся за осмотр; в тусклом свете уличных фонарей рука выглядела чуть покрасневшей, и, похоже, начал наливаться синяк.  
– Ещё ты немного порезал мою рубашку.  
– Всё. Как только выздоровею, будешь меня тренировать.  
– Я? Я уже должен обучать надоедливых детей, зачем мне еще...  
– Ну, что ж... В таком случае, я попрошу Гая-сенсея. Как ты думаешь, стрижка обязательна для всех его учеников?  
– Ты победил.  
– Спасибо.  
Руки мягко потянули его назад, и Ирука расслабленно лег рядом с Какаши. Тело Какаши было теплым даже через черную водолазку; чуть пахло собачьей шерстью. Теплая рука мягко провела по шее Ируки, не тревожа ссадину, и уложила его так, чтобы не тревожить сломанную руку и поврежденный живот. Это, и теплое, успокаивающее поглаживание шеи повергли Ируку в сонно-блаженное состояние.  
Нежный шепот коснулся его уха:  
– Если хочешь, спи.  
– Ты останешься..?  
– На несколько часов.  
– Хм-м.  
– Ирука..?  
– Гм?  
– После того, что случилось сегодня вечером, я смогу когда-нибудь соблазнить тебя на ночное свидание с ужином и любованием звездами на крыше?  
Ирука изо всех сил начал пытаться сесть на кровати, отодвигаясь от теплого тела рядом.  
– Черт! Я оставил коробку с бенто на башне. И разбитый термос...  
Рука Какаши легла на его плечо и мягко потянула вниз.  
– Я всё убрал, прежде чем прийти сюда. В том числе и кухню, куда ты переместился. С кустом, с которым ты поменялся, я так и не разобрался, но, надеюсь, все спишут на шалости учеников. Мы все еще должны сохранять осторожность, даже если правящая верхушка Конохи знает о нас. Я не хочу, чтобы мои враги узнали о тебе. И я бы не хотел расстраивать Наруто, ведь он ещё глуп, чтобы все понять.  
– Наруто  _не_...  
У Какаши, должно быть, резиновый позвоночник, раз из такой позиции дзёнин смог дотянуться и нежно поцеловать его.  
Минуту спустя...  
– Ответь на мой вопрос.  
– М-м-м... – Ирука попробовал сосредоточиться. – Какой вопрос?  
– Ужин? Звезды? Прогулка по крышам?  
Ируки казалось, что его голова набита соломой, как тренировочный макет... Только через пару секунд он понял, о чем речь. Будет непросто забыть об этой ночи... Опасение, боль, сомнения, муки выбора, тяжесть решения... Это вернется к нему снова. Каждый раз, когда он будет видеть луну – или коробочку с бенто, – он будет снова чувствовать себя преследуемой жертвой. И теперь, раз он знает, что чувствует к охотнику, все будет куда тяжелее. Такое нелегко будет отрицать.   
Руки Какаши крепко, но бережно обнимали его. Присутствие Какаши и его знакомый аромат были успокаивающе приятны. Ирука теперь ни в чем не был уверен, за исключением того, что он не хотел ничего терять. Они пережили ситуации и похуже, раны и потери, которые давно сломили бы обычных людей. Оба обладали большой внутренней силой; они могли преодолеть раны и травмы и при этом соблюсти кодекс шиноби.   
И, кажется – только кажется! – что отныне силу и бремя этого пути они будут делить на двоих....  
– Ага, свидание, – нечленораздельно произнес Ирука, глаза у него слипались. – В любое время.  
– Превосходно. Я принесу данго и чай, а ты оденешь полную броню и возьмешь с собой длинную катану.  
– Хм-м-м, не хочу...  
– Если захочешь, то сможешь. В любом случае, я получу удовольствие, снимая все это с тебя.  
Ирука фыркнул в черную водолазку.  
Не имело значения, что думала о них Цунаде и что она проверяла сегодня вечером. Он-то знал, что с ними все в порядке.  
Они выжили этой ночью. Вместе.


	2. Конец миссии

_Он здесь и в безопасности. Конец миссии._  
– Хокаге-сама, – буркнул Какаши с легким кивком, рассматривая что-то на полу перед ее столом, – Со мной возникли какие-то проблемы?  
Цунаде остро глянула на него.  
– Нет. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Да так, сам удивляюсь, с чего бы это, – Какаши выжидающе оглядел трех АНБУ, находившихся в комнате. У Цунаде обычно был лишь один телохранитель.  
– Не обращай на них внимания, – отмахнулась Хокаге, придвигая к нему сервированный поднос с едой. – Вот, кофе выпей.  
– ...И из-за чего такие хлопоты? – Какаши посмотрел на маленькую чашку взглядом, обычно достающимся ёмкостям с ядом.  
– Сядь, – приказала Цунаде, очевидно, оставив попытки смягчить ситуацию, к большому облегчению Какаши. Он сел. И, раз уж ему предложили, взял чашечку кофе.  
Пять минут спустя чашка остывала у него в руках, нетронутая.  
Ирука.  
Проверка.  
Предатель.  
Охота.  
Ирука.  
– Ясно, – Какаши отставил кофе на стол и медленно встал, избегая любых случайных прикосновений к оружию; он чувствовал, как АНБУ уставились на него, и не хотел, чтобы их взгляды заменились чем-то более материальным. Где-то глубоко внутри шевелилось раздражение оттого, что Цунаде сочла его способным сорваться из-за такой малости. С другой стороны, Какаши считал, что с него хватит одних похорон главы деревни, а живой Хокаге – это предусмотрительный Хокаге.  
– Какаши?  
Он оглянулся, чтобы узнать, что еще она может добавить.  
– Ты это сделаешь? – Это был не столько вопрос, сколько требование озвучить намерение; его подпись кровью на договоре.  
– Сделаю, – его ум уже работал над миссией. Сейчас он должен был встретиться с Ирукой на старой обсерватории, что означало: он знает месторасположение противника, и свидетелей не будет. Цунаде удачно выбрала день. А еще, она просила его уложиться в час, но не сказала, где он может найти Ируку, хотя при таких миссиях и временных ограничениях эти сведения обязательны. Скорее всего, так Цунаде доводила до него дополнительную информацию – что она знает или подозревает.   
Неважно.  
Он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, выпадая из мягкого, рассеянного света ламп в офисе Хокаге. Вокруг все стало по-ночному однотонным, в коридоре причудливо мешались лунный свет и тени. Какаши дошел до ближайшего окна, открыл его и несколько секунд любовался на луну. Довольно ярко светит, подумалось ему. Это только на руку.  
Затем он перемахнул через подоконник и направился к библиотеке.  
Что-то в глубине Какаши застыло, омертвело и окоченело. Что-то окаменело внутри, около спины, в груди; все остальное тело вокруг этого комка стало всего лишь оболочкой. Комок был твердым, холодным и острым. Наверное, это оружие.

***

  
«Он здесь и в безопасности. Конец миссии».  
Какаши немедля направился к штабу, снимая с уха микрофон и засовывая его в сумку.  
Он быстро оценил свое состояние после боя, привычка, укоренившаяся с детства. Серьезных ран нет, все в полном порядке. Мысленно призвал собаку; пробежался пальцами по свиткам и оружию, проверяя, все ли на месте, прикидывая, не нужно ли что-то заменить или наточить.  
В голове уже разворачивался следующий список на проверку, предшественник отчета, который он потом вручит... Оставит на столе миссий или, возможно, отдаст напрямую Цунаде. Ему было приказано ранить противника – выполнено. Цунаде настаивала, чтобы Какаши с самого начала проткнул Ируку – что, в общем, даже мудро. Элемент внезапности Какаши только на руку – тем меньше шансов увернуться, а, значит, нечаянно вонзить кунай Ируке прямо в желудок. Или в печень.   
У него хорошо получилось убедить Ируку в серьезности ситуации. Пошвырять его об стены – выполнено. Позволить ему сбежать – ну, тут Ирука сам перехватил инициативу. Но тоже сделано. Пойти по следу, в буквальном смысле слова – выполнено.  
Какаши потер кулак, машинально проверяя, не сбиты ли косточки.  
Что-нибудь сломать (по возможности) – выполнено. Он слышал хруст и чувствовал, как ломается у Ируки запястье.  
Напугать его – выполнено.  
Заставить его поставить интересы Конохи превыше собственной безопасности и благополучия – выполнено.  
Доказать ему – им обоим – как глупо связываться с шиноби – выполнено.  
Погасить добрый, теплый свет в его глазах – выполнено.  
Ранить его – выполнено.  
Добить его.  
Какаши провел по разрезу на рубашке, около шеи. Проклятье, нет, заключил он с холодной улыбкой. Нужно нечто больше, чтобы добить его... Ируку. Чунин с самого начала действовал правильно; он не ввязался в бой, в котором бы неминуемо проиграл. Несмотря на рану, он остановил Какаши достаточно надолго, чтобы очень профессионально ускользнуть. И он верно рассудил, когда направился за разъяснениями и помощью к АНБУ, а еще он...  
 _«Я обещаю тебе. Я выживу»_  
Какаши медленно выдохнул, контролируя поток чакры, сосредотачиваясь, чтобы скрыть свое присутствие и смешаться с тенями.  
Всего лишь пустые, ничего не значащие слова. Под влиянием момента. Последствия стресса.  
Он рассеянно убрал с глаз прядку, выбившуюся из-под повязки, и поморщился, вспомнив, что на перчатках и под ногтями по-прежнему кровь Ируки. Он потер пальцы и увидел на них липкие полувысохшие потеки, наверняка оставившие красноватые полосы на волосах.  
Он вспомнил, с каким звуком Обито захлебнулся собственной кровью; было похоже на бульканье проткнутой трубы. Непрошенное воспоминание всплыло в мозгу и ушло так же внезапно, как и появилось.  
Какое-то движение за открытой дверью привлекло его взгляд; он не видел ничего, кроме одного из АНБУ, но поток света прервался. Ирука скоро уйдет.  
Дзёнин ждал его. Какаши еще нужно кое-что сделать. Оружие должно нанести еще один, последний удар.  
– Вы кровожадная... жестокая...  _гарпия_!  
Инстинкт выживания пнул Какаши, и тот развернулся и быстро слился с тенью. Надо кое о чем позаботиться, прежде чем Коноха проснется. Он закончит как раз вовремя, чтобы у Ируки прошел первый запал смешать его с грязью при встрече.  
Ночь стала холоднее. Он выпрыгнул в окно и легко приземлился на тротуар, затем небрежной трусцой отправился назад по маршруту Ируки, стараясь не замечать кровавых пятен на стене, куда прижимался чунин. Он должен все прибрать и только потом уже можно будет вернуться.  
Он не чувствовал сожаления. Он ничего не чувствовал. Оружие сослужило свою службу и было убрано, оставив после себя пустое место. Ничего больше.

***

  
Он здесь и в безопасности.  
Какаши покрепче обнял Ируку. Инстинкты шиноби заставляли держать глаза широко открытыми, даже Шаринган. В этот час его не заботило, как паршиво он будет себя чувствовать назавтра; он стянул головную повязку, отслеживая тени по уголкам небольшой квартиры Ируки, держа под наблюдением закрытую дверь и окна. Внутри зудел червячок беспокойства: его встревожило то, как Ирука, прихрамывая, добирался на кровати, собираясь поспать, и как чуть сбилось его дыхание, когда он неловко потянул мышцы над раной. Какаши был шиноби с реакциями, отточенными в боях, и сейчас они предупреждающе сигналили ему. Противник повержен. Отступи и защищайся. Поставь защиту по периметру комнаты. Убей любого, кто осмелится приблизиться.  
Он не представлял, как будет начинать разговор. Собирался всего лишь убедиться, что Ирука в сохранности выбрался из сегодняшней ночной переделки. Возможно, дать чунину шанс выплеснуть на него гнев и раздражение, если Ирука сможет это сделать, не тревожа раны. Показать мужчине, его другу, что Какаши предпочел ему Коноху, и в любой другой день остатка его жизни сделает тот же выбор. Что он – холодное безэмоциональное оружие, в качестве кого и нужен деревне.  
Все, что Ирука сделал, это прошептал несколько слов. Лживое заявление, как когда он сегодня не стал просить о пощаде, с кровью, стекающей по боку сквозь пальцы.  
Все было куда проще, пока Какаши думал о себе как об оружии. Но сложность была в том – долбанная тупая трагедия всей его гребаной жизни – что он не мог все время оружием, сколько бы ни старался. И никто не мог.   
Не стоило этого делать. Не стоило так в него влюбляться. Не стоило так сильно о нем беспокоиться, потому что, проклятье, это до ужаса больно!  
Ирука низко застонал, тихо бормоча что-то о неудобной позе и хмурясь в полудреме. Какаши заставил себя расслабиться, и морщинка между его бровей исчезла.  
Уже слишком поздно. Для многого слишком поздно. Ирука предпочел не упускать шанс и остаться с ним, несмотря на жуткие события сегодняшней ночи. Как и Какаши, он слишком долго был один. Два года назад дзёнин собирался лишь немножко позабавиться, но это было до того, как старый Хокаге призвал его к себе и попросил присмотреть за многообещающей командой генинов...  
Какаши бережно держал в объятьях свою слабость и свою причину жить и вслушивался в медленное затрудненное дыхание. Комок в груди начал медленно растворяться. Стало еще больнее, словно начал оттаивать обмороженный кусок тела. Но с болью он был хорошо знаком, и Какаши постепенно пришел к выводу, что предпочитает ее омертвению.  
Сделав над собой определенное усилие, Какаши закрыл глаза.  
Он здесь и в безопасности.  
Конец миссии.


End file.
